A Kiss Stolen
by Crimson Tranquility
Summary: Both knew they had to talk about it. About what had happened while they were separated from each other. Kaname's first kiss was supposed to be with Sousuke. Not with Leonard. She wanted it to be with Sousuke.


**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! I watched Full Metal Panic for the first time a longgg time ago when I got the cd from a magazine and I instantly loved it! Now, years from then, I've finally watched basically all of the series and it is truly amazing! This story takes place after Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid. It's about Kaname telling Sousuke about what basically happened while he was gone and how her first kiss should have been with him. Please, please, please review!!

* * *

**A Kiss Stolen**

The sun was setting when they got off of the train. Kaname and Sousuke walked silently, side by side, their shadows stretched around them. If an onlooker saw the two, they might have thought the two were a couple. Kaname and Sousuke didn't hold hands, but they were comfortable enough with each other to walk with their arms touching slightly.

They came across the familiar bridge where Kaname would go towards her apartment and Sousuke would go towards his.

Kaname stopped and turned around to face Sousuke. Sousuke stared at the pretty blue-haired girl in front of him. A streak of fire-red sun hit her face, making her squint adorably as she threw her hand up to block the sunlight.

"Sousuke…"

"Yes, Chidori?" His eyes softened as he gazed at the beautiful girl in front of him. He had told her once she was beautiful… it was the truth; he never thought he had to say it to her out loud. Facts were facts. To him, Kaname being beautiful was simply a fact. But when he had said it to her, she had smiled and said it was the first time he had ever told her.

It wasn't until he had to live without her that he realized she was more than a mission to him. _But did she feel the same way_? He couldn't help but wonder.

But she was about to say something to him while they were in Hong Kong. When he had asked what it was later on, she had replied it was nothing. But still, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Would you like to stop by my house?"

Sousuke felt a shiver pass through him as he remembered the other similar time she had asked him to come over. It was the day he went to the barbers. But since he never actually sat through his haircut, Kaname had invited him over her house to do it herself. And later that night… later that night he found out he was reassigned to another mission and that he should never interact with Kaname ever again. But he tried not to dwell on that moment.

He nodded his head quickly and her face softened into a smile as she turned on her heel to lead the way.

They arrived at her house and Sousuke held Kaname's books while she fumbled with her keys. "I should really get this fixed. We wouldn't want a psycho busting in here." She joked slightly but stopped when she saw Sousuke examining the lock carefully.

"It's not that difficult, I could buy one of Mithril's keypad security locks… it would have to be bulletproof of course…" he mumbled under his breath until Kaname grabbed his arm and pulled him into her apartment. She fumed as she threw dinner together and practically broke the bowl as she set it down on the table in front of Sousuke.

"Stupid sergeant can't be normal… for one second… needs to have some sense beaten into him…." she grumbled angrily in-between chewing her food.

Sousuke couldn't help but feel comfortable around her. The last time he was over here as she was giving him his haircut, she had told him that she trusted only him. The feeling had been so amazing; to know that despite all of his mishaps and messing up everything, she still trusted only him to protect her.

After they finished dinner and Kaname had cooled down a little, Kaname asked Sousuke to stay and watch television with her. He sat down on the small loveseat and she grabbed a blanket and jumped on the couch with him. Kaname blushed slightly as she leaned her head on Sousuke's shoulder and pulled the blanket up on them both. He didn't seem to mind though; instead he gently took his arm and draped it around her body. Both of them were just happy to be with each other again. They didn't look at each other and just stared at the television.

Both were thinking about the conversation they had to have. The conversation about what happened while they were separated from the other.

When after an hour of watching t.v. Kaname made no move to speak, Sousuke removed his arm from around her to turn towards her. "Chidori… I need to know what happened while I was… gone."

Kaname sighed warily and closed her eyes. She knew this conversation was coming but that didn't make it any easier.

"Sousuke," her voice was a whisper, "are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

She sighed again and opened her eyes to look into his. Slowly she got up from the couch and walked to her room. She could hear him behind her.

When she got to her room she turned to her closet and pulled out a paper bag stuffed in the corner. Slowly, her hands opened the bag and grabbed a white cloth. She held it up to Sousuke.

It looked like a white robe, but it was hard to tell because of all of the rips and slices through it. Sousuke peered at it before looking at Kaname with a confused expression.

Kaname took a deep breath and smiled wryly. "Sousuke when you left… something happened. One minute I was talking to Kyoko and the next, some strange woman passed me and I was left in a cold sweat. It's like I could _feel_ that I was going to die." She paused when she saw Sousuke's fists tighten. His eyes closed and his jaw clenched. "Should I continue?"

"…Yes." His voice was strained.

"And then, I tried to call you. But I couldn't reach you." Kaname could feel her heart racing as she remembered the darkness. "So I made a plan. I went to a hotel with a sleazy guy…"

Sousuke's head had snapped up and he stared at her in horror. A million different scenarios went through his head as he imagined the stranger with Kaname.

Kaname held up her hand as if to quiet his thoughts. "But that wasn't the scary part. I ran out wearing only this robe. I found Wraith, Sousuke. But then, that strange feeling came back. The feeling that I was going to die. That's when this woman, Yulian, showed up." Kaname shook her head lightly. She could barely breath now, let alone talk. Her hand automatically went to her forehead as if she was feeling her temperature. She felt faint right now.

When she spoke again, her voice came out in broken whispers. "She attacked Wraith and then shot at me. This robe-" she held it up as if to examine it carefully "-was all I was wearing at the time. You can imagine how close I was to being killed that day." The battered robe suddenly spoke volumes.

Sousuke hissed angrily and it looked like the veins in his fists might pop from the pressure he was applying.

"Somehow, she her aim missed me. And then I ran…I ran for my life."

Suddenly the memory flooded her mind and she gulped for air. The hopelessness, the utter despair, the idea of her life without Sousuke there…

"I felt like… like I was losing my mind!" She was gasping now as she fought to keep the memory of _that_ time out of her head. "I didn't know what to do, Sousuke. I needed you!" Her voice came out in a shriek as she began to sob. "I was all alone and someone was watching me! How do you think I felt when I called your phone and got a disconnected number? I… I needed you!"

Sousuke's heart seemed to be failing him. He didn't know what he was doing until his arms went around her waist and he crushed her body to his. His one hand held her head to his chest while his other wrapped protectively around her body. He dropped his head to her shoulder. Kaname tried to resist him at first; her small hands pushed against his chest, but Sousuke held onto her firmly.

The idea of being weak suddenly invaded Kaname's mind and she fought harder against Sousuke. She never wanted to feel weak. She didn't want to have to depend on someone else. "Let me go! Let me go! I survived without you! I'm perfectly fine on… my… own." That's when she started sobbing. Her body shook and she wrapped her arms around Sousuke's neck.

"You wanna know something stupid?" Her voice was muffled against his shirt.

Sousuke couldn't talk, he just nodded his head, but she didn't see the motion.

Kaname continued slowly, her face still buried in Sousuke's chest. "Even at the end, even when I thought I was going to be killed, I thought of you. When I thought that woman was going to kill me with her sword, I thought of you and what you once told me. That I shouldn't show mercy in that sort of situation. That only a third rate person would lick their lips in front of the prey. So I did it. I shocked her and then…Leonard Testerossa came." Kaname's voice broke on the last part and she let out a bitter laugh before violently sobbing again.

Again, words didn't seem to come to Sousuke. Instinctively, his arms tightened their hold on the girl and he bent his head down to bury it into Kaname's silky hair. He had almost lost her… forever. She had said she had thought of him, when she had almost been killed. What he had said before to her had come back to her and possibly saved her. But Sousuke knew better than to congratulate himself. Instead he was disgusted that he had left her. That he hadn't been strong enough to screw the orders that were sent to him and stay with Kaname.

Mithril had known he would follow orders and had taken full advantage of this. They sent him from dangerous mission to dangerous mission; many of them highly risky with no guarantees that he would return home alive. But still, he had followed all of them. Even the one that nearly killed Kaname and him both.

Suddenly a thought came to him. She had said 'Leonard Testerossa.' Sousuke knew that Captain Tessa had a brother, but how did Kaname meet him?

"Kaname," he was surprised by how hard it was to talk, "what do you mean 'and then Leonard Testerossa came.' Did anything happen? Did he hurt you?" Sousuke's voice was suddenly demanding as he held Kaname away from him so that he could look at her.

Her face was tear-stained, and her eyes were tired. There was no emotion in them as she thought over Sousuke's statement.

"'Did anything happen?'" He voice held a mocking tone to it. "Yeah, something happened. He had one of his robots kill the woman, Yuilan, in front of my eyes." Her voice became louder and filled with anger and panic as she recalled the moment. "His robot held her up as he choked her! I heard her gasping for air, heard her throat cracking as the robot held her up. I saw her hands go limp. I saw it all! She choked to death and he… he just stood there. Then he let his robot drop her to the floor. Like it was nothing."

Sousuke stared at Kaname in horror. He never wanted her to see anything like that. _But she was pure; she shouldn't have to see anything like that_. Ever.

Kaname had broken out of Sousuke's arms now and she took a couple of steps back. He was looking at her strangely but he made no move to grab her again. Instead he stood still as a statue, agony present on his face. _Must be because of what I described_, Kaname thought.

Suddenly Sousuke broke out of his trance, his head fell forward and his hair covered his eyes. He stepped forward towards Kaname. Immediately she stepped back.

"Don't come near me." Kaname's voice was a soft whisper. But she couldn't stand it if he looked at her with that agony again. She recognized it all too well. Pity. Pity for her because of what she saw. She didn't need _his_ pity.

Sousuke didn't appear to hear her as he took a couple of steps towards her again. Kaname felt her back touch the wall and she looked up frightened, to see Sousuke standing over her. His arms shot out from his side and he wound his arms so tightly around Kaname it hurt.

She didn't care though. It was the first time she was able to tell someone else about this whole thing and maybe now, finally, the nightmares would end. Maybe now that she had shared the pain with someone else. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she held onto his tightly as if she needed him to stand up.

"I'll… I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. Never. Not even if someday you forgive me. I will never forgive myself." His voice was rough and strained as he battled to keep the anger out. Anger at Leonard for making her witness that and anger at himself for leaving her.

"I'll never forgive you either." Kaname brought her hands to the front of his shirt and her hands grabbed fistfuls of the white crisp material. It reminded her of that day after school when she had begun to sob into Sousuke's shirt. But she couldn't help it now either. Not when she thought of what had followed after Leonard's robot had killed off Yuilan.

Red clouded her lids as the rage settled inside of her. It was all Sousuke's fault. If he hadn't left, then she wouldn't have gone by herself to find Wraith, the other agent that was assigned to watch over her. And if she hadn't gone to the rooftop by herself and almost gotten killed by the strange assassin woman, Yuilan, then Leonard wouldn't have… he wouldn't have…

His hand tugged lightly on her chin as he brought her face out of his shirt. Sousuke's face was twisted in agony and despair as he gazed into Kaname's light brown eyes. There was something else in them. _Fear? _His fingers held onto her chin firmly as she tried to hide her face again. "Kaname, there's something else you're hiding."

She gasped. _What, now he could read her expressions_? She tried again to turn her face away from him but his arms held onto her body so she couldn't turn anywhere and his hands held onto her chin, making her face him.

The anger vanished just as quick as it had come. Instead it was replaced with such a piercing ache, Kaname found herself shaking. She wanted to look anywhere but at him, she couldn't look at him and not feel her heart break at the same time.

Sousuke was surprised when he felt Kaname struggling in his arms. She had whipped her face away from his hand and was looking at the ground as she tried to fight off his arms from around her waist. Kaname was strong; and she caught him off guard many times, but when Sousuke focused, he was known as one of Mithril's strongest soldiers. He kept an iron grip around the girl and slowly she stopped trying to fight him.

Kaname stared at the ground, too tired to try to get out of Sousuke's grasp any longer. _Perhaps if he had held her like this at another time, she would have been thrilled_. Not right now though. Right now, Kaname only felt numb.

Sousuke didn't really know what to do. He had never received training for this sort of thing. He looked at the top of Kaname's head uneasily as he contemplated what to say. She was too quiet in his arms. He sighed deeply and dropped his hands from around her waist. She was obviously not going to say anything to him right now anyway.

The warmth from Sousuke's hands was suddenly gone and Kaname didn't try to run away from him. Instead she closed her eyes and fell back against the wall behind her. Her back lightly touched it and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Sousuke stood in front of Kaname. His dark eyes stared at the girl in front of him. He couldn't understand what was going on. She wasn't screaming at him or hitting him with her paper fan. She wasn't smiling or yelling his name. Instead, Kaname was frozen stiff against the wall, her posture defeated as she kept her eyes closed.

"Kaname…-"

"-He took something that was supposed to belong to you. Did you know that? Leonard didn't just leave after he killed the girl. He stole something first." She kept her eyes closed but her fists clenched lightly. She was whispering.

Sousuke looked at Kaname confused. He too whispered to her softly. "I don't understand. Something that was supposed to belong to me? What did he take?"

Her head suddenly shot up to look at him. Sousuke was surprised to see tears in her eyes as she stared at him longingly, like she wanted him to understand something. "Sousuke, he… Leonard… he kissed me. He stole my first kiss. A first kiss is supposed to be special; a memory to last forever. Instead, I was defending you from him and he got close to me and kissed me. My first kiss. It was supposed to belong to you."

Kaname felt the hot tears run down her cheeks. Sousuke was frozen in front of her, his face drained of color. A part of her wanted to slap him. She was still so angry about Leonard kissing her and she blamed Sousuke for not being there to stop it. If he was there, she would have been protected. The other part of her wanted to crush herself against him and sob. She wanted to feel his arms around her, hear him whisper his signature line, 'It's not a problem.' The same feeling of hopelessness and loss suddenly crept on Kaname as she remembered how she felt after Leonard had kissed her.

He had tricked her really. After his robot had killed Yuilan, Leonard was surprised that Kaname thought he was cruel with his killings. He had replied that he was exactly like her 'boyfriend' yet she did not condemn him. Kaname was in the process of denying her feelings for Sousuke when Leonard had surprised her and kissed her. Leonard was every bit as beautiful as his sister, Tessa. Yet there was something about him that got under Kaname's skin. Like he was confident he could have anything he wanted. Including her. Even thinking about him and his nerve at kissing her, Kaname felt her heart breaking. She looked up towards Sousuke but he was still unmoving, something flashing in his eyes.

Sousuke's mind registered the information slowly. He suddenly felt like he was a million miles away from his body. _Leonard kissed her_? Kaname had said it was supposed to belong to him.

Without being able to think, Sousuke, for once, depended on his instincts, on his first impulses.

Sousuke's speed was so great, Kaname didn't have a chance to move as he wrapped his arms tightly around her back and tilted her head back as he crushed his lips to hers. His hands grabbed at her body roughly and pulled her closer to him. She was surprised by the softness of his lips as he continued to move them against her mouth. Kaname had dreamed of this moment so many times after she had finally realized how much she cared for Sousuke. She always had thought his lips might have been rough, due to his tough lifestyle. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised that his lips caused a tingling sensation against hers. Kaname kissed him back passionately and wound her arms around his neck.

Sousuke shifted their bodies a little until he was leaning completely over Kaname and his arms around her was the only thing keeping her from the ground. He didn't mind having to hold up both of their weights though; his mind was only set on tasting more of the sweet cherry taste of Kaname's mouth. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he knew he liked it.

Finally the two broke apart. Kaname opened her eyes slowly to gaze up at Sousuke. Both of them were breathing heavy. Her hand lifted and gently brushed the hair that fell into Sousuke's eyes back. She was smiling at him.

Sousuke looked at Kaname seriously. "I'm not familiar with this whole 'first kiss' idea, but I hope that _our_ first kiss can replace your other one, Chidori."

Kaname was quiet for a moment and then she pushed her foot back so that Sousuke could straighten them both up. "Yes, I think it can." She smiled suddenly and pulled him into a tight hug. Her voice was breathless in his ear as she whispered, "It's not a problem."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Seriously when I first watched Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, I felt so sad for Kaname and Sousuke both. If you haven't watched it yet, I definitely recommend it. It is truly amazing and parts of it are so heartbreaking. Please Review!! Let me know how you liked it :D


End file.
